


I Tried Living Life Without an Eraser, How Disastrous

by CalicoNekoChi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Characters will be updated as they come up, Mystery, Tags will not be updated as they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoNekoChi/pseuds/CalicoNekoChi
Summary: After waking up in a barren forest, Kageyama makes a number of discoveries. First, of course, was the lifeless forest itself. Second was that this forest was nowhere near his home principality of Torono. Third was the continuous screams of torture coming from all but one direction. And fourth, Kageyama was no longer the young man he'd grown up as but instead a young woman in a white robe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And here I return with another Haikyuu!! fanfiction. Many things in this are supposed to be a mystery, so I will not be tagging a majority of what happens here. Viewer discretion is advised. That being said, I don't write anything like gore. I hope you enjoy this; I'm certainly having a blast writing it!

If it wasn’t for the frigid breeze grazing his skin, there wasn’t any guarantee that Kageyama would’ve woken up so suddenly. Despite his shock, he was able to make a few startling realizations in that first moment of consciousness.

First, the forest’s soil was dusty and lacked any sort of life. Similarly, its mostly black trees looked frail and seemed persistent about throwing their branches wherever the icy wind blew.

Second, this wasn’t anywhere near the lavish principality Kageyama was born in. No, the lands of Torono were prolific and resilient. Even the winter months couldn’t produce such devastation there.

Third, there were horrific screams coming from every direction. He couldn’t place a name to the sort of suffering the victims must have been going through, but the continuous sounds of whips and the clanks of metal vaguely gave him an idea. Aside from his breathing, the occasional wind rustling the forest, and these shouts of despair, Kageyama couldn’t identify any other noises.

And fourth, his body was gone. Well, the body he remembered growing up in, at least. Kageyama looked down at himself and saw long, raven locks coming down over his body and a now filthy white robe placed over a lithe female form. He – or rather she – felt her cheeks flush from the realization as she carefully brought her hands down to feel over her cold thighs and up her body to her swollen breasts, only to stop there and pull her hands away.

“What…” Kageyama started, still expecting a low, gruff voice to trickle out but feeling panicked by the distinct lack of her last vestigial of familiarity. Her voice was a parched, melodic alto at best, resounding much higher than her natural voice used to. The last time she had sounded even remotely like this was before puberty had charged in around the time she turned fourteen. “How?!” she screeched as a sharp pain surged through her throat thanks to dehydration.

 _I must be having a nightmare. There is no way any of this could be real_ , she grimaced. With another quick look around, the unsettling screams had finally overshadowed her need to figure out why she was currently a young woman. And while being one track minded had usually gotten her in trouble, she couldn’t keep the shivers from both the cold and fear from rumbling through her body.

Cautiously, Kageyama pushed herself up on her feet. It took a few minutes to get used to smaller feet and a lighter load to carry. But soon enough, the raven-haired young woman started walking in the direction she heard the least screams coming from. Her legs twitched every time she stepped on a particularly soft area of land and her brows furrowed when the winds surprised her. At least once she’d nearly been knocked over by gusts of air. More than once she had to stop from hurting her bare feet on rocks or roots. She’d also lost count of how many times her robe had ripped.

There was no way of tracking how much time had passed, either. Kageyama had never been skilled at reading the sun’s position in the sky or tracking shadows. All she knew was that it was warmer now, whether that was because of wandering around the forest or because it was past noon was up in the air.

The lands also were more tasking on her uncertain legs the further she walked. At first, Kageyama had believed this was because of exercising while dehydrated. But as she proceeded, the trees became more scarce and an obvious mountain had come into view. The lands were leading up to its foggy peak.

Kageyama stopped by one of the larger trees to relax and look around again. The screams and torturous sounds from the forest were as loud as they’d been when she’d started walking. However, unlike before, the sound of rushing water echoed from the mountain. Kageyama looked up at the decreasingly forested slopes. If she focused her gaze at the top, she could vaguely make out a building with familiar triangular structures.

Her tongue subconsciously ran over her dry bottom lip. _Maybe someone who can explain this is home…_ she convinced herself, then pushed off the tree and started her slow hike up the mountainside.


End file.
